my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindell inspection shop
For the low price of 325mk, you can have a "qualified" government inspector to check over your car. He'll deem your car satisfactory for road use, or show you where you need to improve. Or in his words, whether it's "fit for the scrap" How To Have Your Car Inspected The Inspection office is located just past Teimo's Shop, take the next left after Pub Nappo and you'll see the large warehouse on the right. Office is open from 8:00 (8 am) to 16:00 (4 pm), Although you can currently have your car inspected at any time by walking inside the inspection bay and turning right thought the open doorway. Park your car onto the car lift, be careful not to fall off as the car will be lifted in whatever state you left it on the racks. The lift can be found to the left of the door office. Walk round the to office where the inspector is situated, pay the lovely man 325 mk and he'll do the job. Enjoy the master at work, with his trusty screw driver, he'll hit your car in all the right places to listen for any issues. How To Pass To pass the Inspection, you must have a fully working car! No parts missing or broken, and tuned good enough for road use. Make sure your fan belt is tight and pistons are all firing correctly, and that your car isn't veering off to the left or right too much. You must have NO aftermarket parts that affect performance. ''This includes upgraded exhaust systems. However you can get away with the aftermarket dials and interiors as they do not improve performance (no matter what the local youths say!). Acceptable upgrades include: * All dials and interiors * Racing radiator * Aftermarket Carburettor * ''(please add to this list as more are confirmed) How To Fail It's much easier to fail, just bring a smashed up piece of crap to the inspection bay and waste 325 mk. What To Do With The Results After the task is complete, a boarding card will appear on the desk in front of the inspector. An English version of the card can be viewed by clicking the British flag in the top right. If you've passed, the inspector will reluctantly hand over your well earned license plates to apply to your car. The card tells you why you have failed (or passed). The 'X' marks mean that area hasn't passed the test and you must fix / improve. Try not to get a big red "HYLÄTTY" (FAIL) Tips Here's a few tips on how to pass * Locate the tractor, there's a warning triangle on the back of it. Remove it and put it in the boot or rear seats of your car. This will class as warning lights since the Satsuma doesn't have working Hazards * Remove any aftermarket performance items and replace them with the stock ones, you will fail if you bring a car capable of 200 km/h to a government inspection office. * Make sure your car is fairly straight on the car lift, as it may fall off as the man hoists it up. It doesn't have to be exactly in the middle though. * If an item is showing up as failed, but you're certain it is fully attached (and not aftermarket); fully remove the item and re-apply it. Good Luck! Note: You can change the licence plate text and visuals, see Game Modifications. Requires fairly basic knowledge of UAE and a .dds editor.Category:Car Inspection Category:Location